fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gruvia
|magic1=Ice-Make |character2=Juvia Lockser |kanji2=ジュビア・ロクサー |romaji2=Jubia Rokusā |alias2=Juvia of the Great Sea Juvia of the Deep Rain Woman (former) Phantom Girl (by Freed) Juvia-chan |age2=24 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Water Magic |imagegallery=Gruvia/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }} Gray X Juvia (Gruvia) is a semi-canon pairing between the Fairy Tail Mages, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. About Gray and Juvia Gray Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター Gurei Furubasutā) is an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and Team Natsu. He is one of the main male protagonists in the Fairy Tail Series. Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Blood Version on Tenrou Island. His dark blue member stamp is located below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, the most consistent piece of clothing is his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it (this is similar to the Rave Stone in Rave Master), and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants. Juvia Lockser Juvia Lockser (ジュビア・ロクサー, Jubia Rokusā) is a Mage of Fairy Tail, a former an S-Class Mage of the guild Phantom Lord. Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, dark blue eyes and pale skin. Juvia is first introduced with long hair, tightly curled at the base, wearing a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat. As she becomes a member of Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair off. However, after hearing about Gray Surge's crush on her Edolas counterpart, Juvia then returns to her original appearance with the exception of the teru teru bōzu, and is seen wearing a Fairy Tail emblem instead. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. By the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia seems to have let her hair fall freely past her shoulders in a wavy style. History Gray's History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by Deliora, the demon. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful Ice Mage who Jellal claimed that she could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using her unorthodox methods. Gray also inherited the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up before seeing Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be turned into ice. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find the other strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked Makarov for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. However, Makarov told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process. Juvia's History Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make the rain stop, but it only make the other children tease her even more. As she grew older, she would overhear other people comment on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her increasingly depressed. At one point in her life, she was known to be in a relationship with Bora but he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain around her. Eventually she was accepted into the Phantom Lord guild, noting that it was the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed a quarter of the guild's elite Mage team, the Element 4. Relationship Gray and Juvia share a one-sided relationship, with Juvia at the giving end. Gray, on the other hand remains either oblivious or uncaring to the Water Mage's advances. Usually Juvia will look for ways to catch Gray's attention, although her attempts usually end up in disaster or comically ignored by Gray. Juvia also has a tendency to stalk Gray, whether she does it hiding in the dark watching Gray at the Guild, or even following him during missions. She will also give her 'love rivals' her signature glare whenever she thinks they get too close to Gray. Despite all these possibilities, Juvia is still persistent and has been persistent since her dream of Gray. Ever since she has been determined that Gray is her love, even if that means he has a love for someone else. Despite this, she is shown to have strong feelings for Gray, as shown when Meredy was able to use Maguilty Sense on her and Gray, a spell that can only work which depends on the strong bond between two people. For his part, Gray seems not to know about Juvia's feelings towards him despite her many attempts to tell him. He does treat her like he would with any other guild member, although he sometimes feels weird by her actions, such as the time she asked him to spank her. He does have a strong reaction when Lyon Vastia declares his love for Juvia. When Lyon attempts to take Juvia out, Gray strongly reacts against it, stating that Lyon shouldn't take his fellow guild member. Lyon then proposes that if Lamia Scale wins they will have Juvia, and if Fairy Tail wins, they'll return her back. Gray incredulously points out to Lyon that she is Fairy Tail's and Juvia reacts by saying that Gray may pick either her or Lyon. Gray then states that Juvia had no idea what is going on, indicating that Gray really knows what he and Lyon is fighting for. Gray and Juvia have done a Unison Raid once again, holding hands, to attack Lyon and Chelia Blendy at the fifth day of Grand Magic Games. This action makes Lyon jealous, and Chelia unconciously said that they are wonderful, leaving them full of openings. Gray and Juvia won the match, and Juvia wont let go of Gray's hands, leaving them like that, while Gray struggle, but he didn't succeded. Synopsis Phantom Lord Arc The Phantom Lord guild proclaims war on Fairy Tail by destroying their guildhall and hurting their Shadow Gear team. After the attack, Jose Porla tasks Juvia Lockser and Sol with capturing Lucy Heartfilia, who they find as she leaves the infirmary where the members of Shadow Gear are being treated. Juvia initially does not recognize Lucy and walks past her after a brief meeting, prompting Sol to identify their target for her. Lucy prepares to fight the two members of the guild that hurt her friends, but Juvia captures her with her Water Lock spell. With their mission complete, Juvia and Sol bring Lucy to their master. Later, during Phantom Lord's attack on Fairy Tail, Juvia is stationed inside the guild's mobile fortress, which has transformed into a giant robot, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, to help cast the forbidden Abyss Breakspell. She appears before Gray Fullbuster, who has infiltrated the base in search of away to stop the robot.Upon laying eyes on him, Juvia becomes attracted to him and is reluctant to fight him, instead asking him to bring Lucy to her to spare herself from having to hurt him. However, Gray refuses, saying he would give up his life to protect her. Juvia immediately misinterprets Gray's resolve and is under the impression that he and Lucy are an item, which prompts Juvia to declare Lucy as her unforgivable rival in love. During their fight, Gray manages to freeze Juvia's body, but accidentally gropes her breast and unfreezes her in embarrassment. Moved by his apparent kindness, she tries to confess her fondness of him, but instead makes it to rain even harder, causing him to thoughtlessly remark on the gloomy weather. Now thinking Gray to be as uncaring to her as everyone else who had teased her throughout her life, Juvia attacks him in a vengeful fury, but Gray, determined to win, manages to once again freeze her boiling body with his Ice Geyser. The shock of her defeat snaps her out of her anger and depression, causing it to stop raining around her. For the first time in her life, she is able to see the clear, blue sky, the beauty of which moves her to tears. She then spontaneously falls in love with Gray all over again and, overwhelmed, passes out. Her defeat also slows the casting of the Abyss Break spell, which stops entirely after all four members of Element 4 are defeated. Loke Arc After the Guild War between Phantom Lord against Fairy Tail, with Fairy Tail being victorious, the guild is consequently disbanded by order from the Magic Council, leaving Juvia as an independent mage. However, her obsession with Gray remains, causing her to stalk him and leave him lunches at any given opportunity. Tower of Heaven Arc Juvia follows Gray and his friends on a vacation to one of Fairy Tail's most extravagant seaside resorts. She musters up the courage to speak to Gray again, and reveals her intentions to join Fairy Tail now that she is an independent mage. The two are suddenly attacked by Simon, a Dark Mage searching for Erza Scarlet. Juvia defends Gray and tells him to search for Erza, but Simon uses his Shadow Magic to darken the entire room. Juvia manages to protect Gray by hiding him inside her water body while Gray leaves an Ice Dummy of himself for Simon to attack. However, she notices something off about their opponent: because he is a user of Shadow Magic, he would also have the power to see in the dark; he thus wouldn't have been fooled by Gray's Ice Dummy, which he had attacked anyway. Determined to verify Simon's motives, Juvia accompanies Team Natsu as they head towards the Tower of Heaven, where Erza and Happy have been kidnapped by Simon and his allies, Team Jellal. She helps the three infiltrate the tower through an underwater passage, giving them her oxygen-filled Water Bubbles for them breathe, and effortlessly fights off the guards inside. No sooner do they enter one of the tower's main halls that they run into Erza, who has already freed herself. She tells everyone to leave but she is then talked into revealing her tragic past as a slave from the Tower of Heaven, and how her former friends, including Simon and one Jellal Fernandes, intend to use her as a sacrifice to revive the dark mage Zeref. Shortly after Erza finishes her story, they are approached by Simon, who confirms Juvia's earlier suspicions that he had attacked Gray's Ice Dummy on purpose. Saying that his true loyalties lie with Erza and not Jellal, Simon joins the group to help them find Natsu and stop Jellal, as does Shô, another of Erza's former friends. As they ascend the tower, Jellal broadcasts a challenge to defeat him, revealing the presence of three additional challengers,Trinity Raven; he also adds that the Magic Council's ultimate weapon, Etherion, is set to destroy the tower and everyone in it. Shô snaps and runs off to kill Jellal himself, sealing Erza inside a magic card and taking her with him for protection. Though Juvia is eager to travel together with Gray, he sends her together with Lucy to search for Natsu while he follows after Erza. They regroup with everyone else and board a small boat to escape the tower while Natsu, Erza, and Simon remain inside to stop Jellal. Etherion fires as they sail away, unleashing a wave of water that destroys the boat, but Juvia rescues everyone with a Water Dome. However, the attack does not destroy the tower; rather, it is absorbed by the lacrima hidden inside. Juvia and the others watch from afar as Natsu defeats Jellal and destroys the tower, and joyfully embraces him and Erza as they escape with their lives. As Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Team Jellal return to the resort to recover from the event, Juvia goes to the newly renovated Fairy Tail guildhall to meet with the guild's master, Makarov Dreyar, and finally joins Fairy Tail. Fighting Festival Arc When Team Natsu return to the guild, they find its reconstruction complete and Cana Alberona shows them around. Makarov startles them with the introduction of two new members: Juvia and Gajeel Redfox, their previous enemies. After settling down, they sit down for a song from Mirajane; this calm state doesn't last long, however, as the two Dragon Slayers soon cause a large brawl. A reporter, Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, comes the next day to write about the guild. Gray asks who the reporter is and Juvia reminds Gray what Makarov told them yesterday. The reporter asks Gray why he was always undressing to which he angrily replies that he is not a pervert. But Gray was already in his underwear, to which Juvia pointed it out for him. The master also instructs Gray to accompany Juvia on a mission, since she is a new member. During the Miss Fairy Tail Contest a week later, Gray and the others are seen watching the girls showcase their talents until a member of the Thunder God Tribe, Evergreen, appears during Lucy's performance. Evergreen then reveals that she turned all the girls to stone. Soon, the other two members, Bickslow and Freed, make their entrance along with Laxus. Laxus proposes a game to find out who is the strongest in Fairy Tail, and Natsu replies with much enthusiasm. Laxus holds the girls hostage and threatens to smash them if the men don't participate or break the rules. With a time limit of three hours to find and defeat them before the girls crumble to dust, the members of Fairy Tail rush out and the Battle of Fairy Tail begins. After Laxus is defeated, the guild still decides to participate in the Fantasia parade. During the parade, Gray and Juvia perform on the same float as the king and queen of a frozen kingdom.They, along with the rest of the guild, also signals to the excommunicated Laxus that they will always be looking out for him. Dahne Arc Gray returns to the guild after being gone for a few days. He tells Natsu about a rumor he heard in a nearby town that a lady named Daphne has spotted a dragon. With this information, Natsu heads out along with Wendy Marvell to go meet her. This, however, was reveal to be a false and Gray, who later shows himself, was said to be working along side Dahne. With that, a fight between Natsu and Gray begins and ends with Natsu being trapped in Dahne's invention: the Dragonoid. Soon after Lucy and Erza arrived at the scene and Dahne revealed her plan to everyone present, Macao Conbolt, Elfman Strauss and Wakaba Mine came and knocked out Gray to bring him back to the guild. When they went back and told everyone what's going on, Cana Alberona asks Gray what were his intentions are. Juvia defended Gray saying that he would never betray the guild. Gray stopped Juvia mid-sentence saying he is ready to speak to the master. After explaining everything to the master and to everyone else, Gray was soon accepted back. The guild then aims to defeat Dahne and her lizardmen. Gray later takes Juvia and together they perform a Unison Raid on the Dragonoid. This injures and defeats all of the Lizardmen successfully. When Gray noticed Natsu's weird behavior while inside the dragonoid, he and the othe other members of the guild started insulting Natsu which made the machine go berserk. With the help of Gajeel and Iron Dragon Slayer magic, Natsu was able to escape and defeat Dahne and her Dragonoid. Edolas Arc Gray returns to the guild amid the celebration of Wendy and Carla's induction into Fairy Tail. He is especially greeted with enthusiasm by Juvia, who almost drowns him and a few other Fairy Tail members with her waterfall tears as she expresses her worry. A few days later, Gray teaches Juvia how to eat some Caramade Franks while Alzack Connell and Bisca Mulan watches them, wishing that their relationship was like theirs. Gray, along with the rest of the guild and Magnolia town, is then sucked into Edolas by the Anima. Tenrou Island Arc At Tenrou Island, Juvia deliberately wanted to find Gray and help him in his fight against Grimoire heart. When Juvia found out that Meredy was planning to kill Gray, she became furious and awakened her true powers. She told Erza to find everyone, including Gray and leave the fight to her. Meredy took advantage of Juvia's feelings for Gray and activated the Three Spread Sense Link Magic but Juvia was able to change Meredy's intentions by her kind words. When Ultear found out that Juvia is a very close friend of Gray, she tried to kill her but Gray arrived in time and was able to save her. Even though Juvia was injured, she quickly went after Meredy only because Gray told her to do so. After the fight was over, Gray seemed worried about Juvia, who didnt return. When Juvia came back, she asked Gray to punish her because she let Zeref get away but was rejected. Grand Magic Games Arc On the first day battles finished, Juvia joins the Fairy Tails "post-defeat celebration" with the rest of the guild. After learning that Lucy and Gray were still back at their lodgings, Juvia allows her imagination to go wild with a scenario involving the two. After Makarov gives an encouraging speech, Juvia is seen blushing as Gray gets progressively more naked. Before Lamia Scale vs Mermaid Heel, Juvia is asked by Levy, who will she supports, Lamia Scale (which is directly to Lyon) or Mermaid Heel (which pertains to Milliana). Just then, Juvia only wants to partner up with Gray. With her imagination, again, she plan to ignore her guild members being defeated so that she can partner up to Gray. Category:Gruvia Category:Semi-Canon Category:Needs Help